


Love is Not a Choice • Brendon Urie

by Sarahxlynn



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Flirty, Fluff, Happy, Love, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn





	Love is Not a Choice • Brendon Urie

"Do you maybe want to stay the night?" I asked my date, flirtatious gazes being exchanged. He had dark hair to match his dark eyes, and there was something about him that was truly captivating. The date had sucked more than I ever would've hoped, but at least his face was pretty cute. "I'd love to, but I have work in the morning." I swung my legs off of his lap to the floor and adjusted my position on the slightly uncomfortable couch. "Oh- right, sorry." I took a sip from the beer bottle that was on the floor beside me and sighed, looking up at the time on the clock. "You should probably get going then." I said coldly; I understood people had to work and nobody could just make time for me at any second, but that didn't stop me from being a bit disappointed with his response; was it that wrong for me to hope the date could be saved by a one night stand? "I suppose." He stood up from the couch and grabbed his respective bottle which was half full. "Well thank you for the wonderful night and the even more wonderful beer." He tipped the bottle towards me with a smirk on his face; I did almost the opposite as I forced a smile and slowly pushed the door shut, cutting the conversation to a minimum. "Call me sometime-" He muttered. Discouraged, I headed back to the couch with my beer, knowing no better way to spend the rest of my night.

\--

It was almost an hour later that I heard muffled sound come from the room adjacent to mine. I didn't know my neighbors in the slightest since I was allergic to awkward and mostly unwanted conversation, but whoever was on the other side had a great taste in music. I wanted to be mad and storm over to give them a piece of my mind to let out the anger from the botched date I had, but I simply couldn't. The song erupting from the other side had me tapping my hand against my knee to the beat, and I found myself pressing my ear against the wall to try and hear the sound clearer. I couldn't make out exact words- something about girls and choices- I don't know- but the voice coming from the speaker was beautiful, and I was dying to know what artist it was.  
In a moments time I was already down the hall knocking on the door, anxiously awaiting a response. The music ceased to a halt and I could already feel myself sweating from the underlying anxiety of meeting new people. The door opened moments later and a man that had the same characteristics as my previous date stood before me. He had dark hair paired with dark eyes, but his jaw was much sharper, and his lips were very inviting; he was definitely my type. "Hey," I started, my eyes scanning over his face. "Shit- was the music too loud?" He eyebrows pinched together and I could almost hear his racing heartbeat. "No! I mean, yes- but I didn't mind at all." He smirked with a confused look across his features and leaned against the doorframe. "I came to ask who that was you had playing, they're seriously great." His cheeks flushed and I felt sheepish for asking; was I supposed to know them already? Why is the silence so awkward? "Well uh, thank you." Thank you? What does he mean 'thank you'? "Um- what?" He smiled and looked down at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. His smile was wide and bright, something that could have anyone staring for hours. "That was actually me- I wrote that song and-" "That was you?" I exclaimed, balancing on the thin line of appropriately excited and too enthusiastic. "Yeah-" He laughed. "That was me." "Holy shit- you're amazing!" His cheeks became an even brighter shade of pink and it made a light color also wash over mine. He was adorable. "You know I did come over to know who it was, and I still don't have a clue?" I smirked, knowing he'd have to tell me his name. "You're very right- I'm Brendon." "Well, Brendon, you're very good and I look forward to you singing loudly again so I can hear." He bit his lip and laughed again, failing to cover up his flustered state. "Maybe next time you can just come over so I won't have to be so loud." I extended my hand in a joking manner and looked into his chocolate eyes. "You got yourself a deal Mr. Legend." He grabbed my hand and held it there, not even shaking it- just simply holding it, staring at me. "I'll see you next time then, beautiful."

\--

As the week went on I desperately waited for Brendon to invite me over, but nothing came. Until one night I heard the same voice yet different song come from the other side of the thick wall. It was muffled to the farthest extent. Without even thinking I rushed down the hall in my sweatshirt and pajama shorts, not even attempting to think straight. I knocked on his door quickly and took a deep breath to steady my heart rate after running. "Who is it?" He asked, his voice in close proximity. "Brendon I know you're right there just open the door." He sighed playfully and opened the door, his classic smirk resting on his lips. "Hey, gorgeous." He said smoothly, causing me to blush. "Whatcha playin handsome?" I sauntered past him into his apartment and admired his elaborate setup.  
His furniture in the main room seemed to be in places similar to mine, but he had something I very obviously did not. Behind his couch against the wall sat a large speaker along with a small set of drums, a keyboard set across the plastic stand, and two guitars (both electric and acoustic) leaned against the wall. "Holy shit." I muttered, approaching the instruments. "Too much?" He laughed nervously. "Not at all for someone with your talents." I dragged my finger against the piano keyboard and gently pressed one of the keys. "You can play all of these?" He nodded before his eyes widened. "Also bass but mine is with a friend right now." At this point I found myself trying to think of anything remotely cool I could pull out of my back pocket; Spoiler, there was nothing. "Well are you just going to stare or are you going to let me serenade you." He put sarcastic emphasis on 'serenade' and it made me chuckle. "Take it away."

\--

"What was that one called?" I asked, wiping my eyes discreetly. "The End of All Things." He replied, rubbing his hands together and cracking his knuckles. "That was beautiful- I can't believe you write all these." I got up from my seat on the edge of the couch and walked towards him as he sat on the piano bench, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at me. His eyes were glistening, and the way he looked at me with his hands tightly folded made me feel as if I was melting with every step I took. "Were you crying?" I shook my head quickly and made the conscious effort not to sniffle. "No." I lied. He licked his lips before standing from the bench quickly and grabbing my face in his hand, pressing his lips to mine. His chest was right against mine and I wondered if he could feel my heart pounding. His lips danced with mine as my fingers became tangled in his hair.

\--

We ended up on the couch, with me laying down and him hovering over me, both of us left breathless. "I think I love you." He said this lightheartedly, but I couldn't help but feel as if there might have been some truth to it. "Oh- shut up." I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him back down on top of me, his hand snaking up under my shirt. I would've stopped him, but I think I loved him too.


End file.
